Just Another Pissed off Saiyan
by guy-who-like-a-good-ff
Summary: A true bad ass look at gohan
1. Default Chapter

Just Another Pissed off Saiyan  
  
Author's Note: This is another alternate universe DBZ fic. This is a Gohan/Videl fic that's shows the darker side of Gohan. Growing up on Vegeta Sei can really change a person. OK here's the low down. Gohan is son of Vegeta and is a prince of Vegeta Sei. He has a brother named Trunks and his Mother Bulma both live on Vegeta Sei. And though it follows in the events of the show Gohan is in his early teen years. That's the basics there are other changes that I left out. You will just have to read and find out. Lemon in later chapters.  
  
P.S Flames will be laughed at.  
  
Required Disclaimer: The Day I own DBZ in the Day I become a Saiyan.  
  
Prologue: Three alien Space pods sail rapidly to a small planet in a near by solar system. It is here were our story begins. Inside one of the pods is a young Saiyan boy named Gohan. At a young age he was trained in marshal arts and even now he is a Super Elite The highest military rank you can gain. Which isn't surprising when he is son of King Vegeta. We find him dreaming of an argument between his father and his younger brother. This is his story.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Gohan is standing in a corridor out side his father's door.  
  
Inside  
  
"What do you mean I can't go" trunks said nearly yelling. Mom said that it's some little planet with under developed technologies.  
  
"Trunks I meant what I said you not coming I have my reasons" Vegeta replied With a harsh tone.  
  
"But...."  
  
"I told you NO Now leave!"  
  
And With that said Trunks Storms out of the room so fast the he did not see Gohan standing out side the door. He had a look of both scared and angry on his face.  
  
"You can come in now Gohan "  
  
Unamazed by the fact that his father knew that he was there Gohan strolls in with a smuge look on his face, that any son of Vegeta would have. Siting down he asks in a (I don't give a dame) kind of way  
  
"So what reasons do you have"  
  
"Not that it any of your business but I will tell you any way. As you know your mother Bulma has come across some energy sighs that are quite strange. It's similar to the Namaken Dragon Balls. Well what you Don't Know is Your mother has come across two other energy sighs they are both Saiyan."  
  
"Really do we have any troops in the Area?"  
  
"No. That's why it's imported for Trunks to stay here. If something happens and we don't come back Trunks will have to take the thrown" ( Vegeta is the king) "Now get some sleep we depart tomoro.  
  
"As you wish"  
  
End flash back  
  
Well that ends the frist chaper Kind of short sorry. Next time the Saiyan landing 


	2. The Saiyan Landing

Just Another Pissed off Saiyan  
  
Author's Note: I know for some people out there that Gohan being Vegeta's kid is hard to handle but if you bear with me I am sure you'll like this story.  
  
P.S Flames will be laughed at.  
  
Required Disclaimer: The Day I own DBZ in the Day I become a Saiyan.  
  
The Saiyan Landing  
  
The three interstellar travelers emerge from the craters formed by there landing.  
  
The trio of Saiyan Super Elites try to get there bearings.  
  
"Raditz fly around and scout for any intelligent life" Vegeta orders.  
  
"Yes sir" replies Raditz before bursting into a blue aura and flying off .  
  
"Well you sure have him on a short leash don't you" smirked Gohan as he fidgets with his scouter.  
  
"He a detacated worrier that happens to follow orders unlike others that I now" says Vegeta with Gohan in mind.  
  
Gohan was about to reply when suddenly his scouter goes crazy, an energy signal that it just picked up. "Well maybe this trip won't be that boring after all." Thought Gohan as he and Vegeta fly toward the source of the energy. Upon arriving hey find Raditz in gauged in a fight with a short bald man and a man with a cross shaped scare.  
  
While trading lighting fast punches and kicks with the two unknown fighters. Raditz tells Vegeta about how he came to be in this situation.  
  
"Well I came across a city of humanoids with very low power levels..." He pauses the dodge a enegry blast the short man throws at him and continues after countering with a kid to the head sending him sprawling on the ground.  
  
"I landed in the city and walked around when these two men walked up to me. I don't know how they singled me out with out a scouter but they asked me my business here and that's when they noticed my tale..." he stops again to block an assault of punches and kicks from the cross shaped man and retaliate with a hard punch to the gut leaving the man clenching his stomach.  
  
"Any ways things were said and they led me here to fight away from the city so not to get it damaged I guess" Raditz finishes with his report to Vegeta.  
  
"Well they sure seemed to have gave you a work out." Vegeta says noticing  
Raditz breathing hard from the fight.  
  
Raditz was about to answer when the shout bald man gets up and manages to gather enough energy for another blast.  
  
"Destructo Disk" he cries and lunches the gold energy disk at Raditz. Now both Gohan and Vegeta know something was wrong with the way the attack by the way it stayed in a disk form but neither had time to let Raditz be for it was to late. There on the ground lay the dead Saiyan head severed from his body. With barely a glance to see how his attack faired the short bald man collapse from exhaustion. In a second Vegeta was ready to end the mans life in one blast launches his powerful attack when out of now were two figures appear in the line of the blast and send it into the sky. There between the Saiyans And the exhausted fighter was I Green Namak and one of the Saiyans.  
  
Well that's it for the second chapter please Review. 


End file.
